callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
:For similarly-named weapons, see AK-74 and AK-74u. The AK-47 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) ''and appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game, used by Ultranationalists and OpFor militants. It is far superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other nearby targets, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is purely visual (as it resets right back on the target before the next shot). The AK-47 is most effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 with an underslung GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47 can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG, GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and a Suppressor. The AK-47 has the same amount of sway as the M4A1 and same sway speed as the G36C. The GP-25 and the ACOG Scope are the two most suitable attachments to use as the Red Dot Sight and Suppressor both limit its effectiveness; equipping either of the latter will reduce the minimum damage to 20, making it take 5 shots at range to kill in core and will also cause the gun to lose its one shot kill ability at range in hardcore. Using the GP-25 attachment will also give the player the obvious benefit of an extra weapon. In Hardcore it kills in one hit against all enemies unless they are using Juggernaut (unless the player is using Stopping Power) or Last Stand, or those shot through cover, but loses this ability with a Suppressor or RDS attached. The AK-47 can accept Golden Camouflage once all of the Assault Rifle challenges are completed. Weapon Attachments *GP-25 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery :For Camouflage images, see AK-47/Camouflage. AK-47 1st Person CoD4.png|The AK-47 AK-47_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|Iron Sight Ak-47_Reloading_COD4.png|Reloading the AK-47. Note that the Bullets in the magazine are in 2D. AK-47_Grenade_Launcher_1st_Person_CoD4.png|The AK-47 with a GP-25 AK-47_Grenade_Launcher_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|The Iron Sights of the AK-47 with a GP-25 AK-47 GP-25 Gold Camouflage MW.png|The Golden AK-47 with a GP-25. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Campaign In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 appears as one of the three assault rifles available in the game. It is available on all levels in the game. It is used by almost every enemy. Though the AK-47 bears a similar look to the one in the console versions, it has slightly less damage per round, a higher rate of fire, and much less recoil. It also has different (but somewhat similar) iron sights, which provide a much more open view around it. The iron sights are more above the gun than in other console games, where the sight is dug in the gun. As with all other weapons in game, all recoil is eliminated when aiming down the sights, making it effective at all ranges. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47, like all other weapons, is available by default. It is extremely effective due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. However, it is still recommended to use it at medium range (just like in the console versions), as it can be countered at long range by the more accurate M16A4 and the more powerful M1014 and MP5 at close ranges. Gallery AK47_DS.png|The AK-47 AK47_Iron_Sights_DS.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, albeit heavily modified and aesthetically different to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It has a beige polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount, as well as a collapsible stock and Picatinny rail. Shots from the AK-47 sound different than those in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, possibly because of the apparent addition of a muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists and Russian Military still commonly use the AK-47, as do members of the Brazilian Militia. Many of the AKs found in the campaign are mounted with ACOGs, GP-25 Grenade Launchers, or Red Dot Sights; AK-47s with a Holographic Sight can be found in the levels "Exodus," "Of Their Own Accord" and "Wolverines!" An AK-47 with a Under-Barrel Shotgun can be found in the armory in "Loose Ends" and "Wolverines!". Multiplayer In contrast to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 is the last assault rifle and weapon to be unlocked (at Commander, Rank 70). For this reason, as well as the fact that many players enter prestige mode, the weapon is not commonly seen. At 30-40 damage, the AK-47 is second only to the TAR-21 in terms of damage per second among assault rifles at long range, and third among assault rifles at close range after the F2000 and TAR-21, but has a slightly lower rate of fire and lower recoil than either. This makes the AK-47 useful at close, medium, and, to an extent, long range. The TAR-21's higher recoil makes it less useful than the AK-47 at farther range, as the AK-47 has slightly less recoil. However, most players tend to fire single shots or two or three round bursts when engaging a target at long range. Although the AK47 has low actual recoil, it has moderate visual recoil and, without a Silencer, muzzle flash, making staying on target at longer ranges difficult. The AK-47 is unique among assault rifles in that when anything is attached, excluding an ACOG scope not attached through Bling, idle sway is added, the only assault rifle for which it is other than those using Thermal Scope. Going prone will reduce this sway. The AK-47 excels at close range, however, the Shotgun attachment can come useful in some situations. The AK-47 muzzle brake/flash suppressor is purely aesthetic; only a Silencer will remove all muzzle flash. When the Heartbeat Sensor is equipped, the top portion of the screen can be seen while aiming down the sight. In Hardcore, the AK-47 is powerful enough to kill with one shot at any range, unless shooting through cover, or at enemies that are using Painkiller, Last Stand, or Final Stand. This puts it on par with both the SCAR-H and the TAR-21, as they do the same damage. The AK-47 is considered a medium between these two, as it has both recoil and fire rate levels in-between the two. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery :For Camouflage images, see AK-47/Camouflage. AK-47 1st Person MW2.png|The AK-47 without FMJ. AK-47 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sight AK47_Reloading_1st_Person_MW2.png|Reloading the AK-47 AK-47 Grenadier MW2.png|AK-47 Grenadier Captain John "Soap" Mactavish Holding an AK-47 MW2.jpg|Soap runs with an AK-47 in "Cliffhanger". Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The AK-47 looks very different compared to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and, to a lesser extent, ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The rifle has its wooden furniture, stock, and pistol grip, lacks a muzzle brake and has different iron sights. The magazine is also less curved and the handguard is plain. It is frequently seen being carried by Viet Cong, NVA, and Soviet soldiers. It is found in all missions except for five. Notable exclusions are "Operation 40" and "The Defector", where it is replaced by the FN FAL, in "Rebirth" and "Redemption", where it is replaced by the AK74u and in "Numbers" where it is replaced with the Kiparis. In the mission "Payback", Alex Mason and Frank Woods use AK-47's to escape the compound and hijack the Mi-24 Hind. In "S.O.G." and "Payback", it is possible to find an AK-47 with a Flamethrower attached. Multiplayer The AK47 is unlocked at level 38, costing the player . The AK-47 is a high-damage, fully-automatic weapon firing at 750 RPM and has almost completely identical stats to the Commando. However, the AK-47 has a one-fifth of a second longer reload (0.20 seconds longer reload "add" time) than the Commando along with a slightly slower switch speed as well. The actual recoil patterns of the two guns are also identical, although AK47's visual recoil is greater than the Commando's. Its recoil can make it somewhat difficult to stay on target at medium to long range, but it is a devastating weapon at close to medium ranges. Its fire rate is moderate, yet the fact that most players burn through ammo make any of the magazine attachments help. Due to its fame, the AK-47 is quite commonly used online, especially on small to medium sized maps like Firing Range. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies In the Zombies game mode it is impossible to obtain in all the maps under normal circumstances, however it is possible using the "give all" cheat to obtain a number of weapons, which includes an AK-47. This version of the weapon, however, does little damage, has no firing sound and cannot be Pack-a-Punched. It also is featured in the poster for Call of The Dead. Gallery :For Camouflage images, see AK-47/Camouflage. AK-47_1st_Person_BO.png|The AK47 AK-47_ads_BO.png|Iron sights, note they are different from the AK-47's sights in other games AK-47_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the AK47, note the empty magazine being inserted AK-47_PK-AV_1st_Person_BO.png|AK47 with ACOG AK-47_Flamethrower_BO.png|The flamethrower on the AK47 being fired AK47_Reloading_Flamethrower_BO.png|Reloading the flamethrower on the AK47 AK-47_Dual_Mag_Reloading_BO.png|The AK-47 with Dual Mags AK-47_Victor_Charlie.jpg|The AK-47 being held by Mason and a Viet Cong Ak47 stats.jpg|The AK-47's stats Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The AK-47 makes its return in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). The AK-47 resembles both Call of Duty 4's and the console version of Call of Duty: Black Ops's own AK-47. The AK-47 is the most common weapon in the campaign, as it appears in every mission, which means that the ammo would never be a problem. It has the standard 30 rounds magazine, high power and high recoil, low accuracy, and the iron-sights are somewhat difficult to use; adding a scope resolves the problem, and also changes the recoil magnifying it, but only upwards, making it somehow more controllable. A M203 grenade launcher can also be fitted on the AK-47. In Zombie mode, it can be found with or without the scope in the Mystery Boxes, though it's not a good weapon to use, for the high recoil, low accuracy, and low effectiveness on the zombies . In multiplayer it is pre-unlocked for the insurgency factions, and 150 kills with it will unlock its scoped version. 100 headshots with any enemy weapon will unlock the grenade launcher for the AK-47. It is advised to use the perk "Nerves of Steel" to resolve the recoil. This makes the weapon more useful. Gallery BlopsDS Ak-47.png BlopsDS Ak-47 ironsight.png|Iron Sight BlopsDS Ak-47 inventory.png|Inventory icon AK-47 with Tishina BODS.jpg|AK-47 on the DS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown with other weapons in the reveal trailer for ''Modern Warfare 3''. It also appeared in the E3 Demo and the Survival Mode trailer. It is similar to the Modern Warfare 2 variant'' and sports similar polymer furniture, albeit in a black finish and Colt style retractable stock. Multiplayer The AK-47 is unlocked at Level 68. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Grenade Launcher *Heartbeat Sensor *Hybrid Sight *Shotgun (attachment) *Holographic Sight *Extended Mags *Thermal Scope Proficiency *Kick *Impact *Attachments *Focus *Breath *Stability Gallery AK-47 MW3.png|First person view of the AK-47 AK-47 Iron Sights MW3.png|The AK-47's iron sights Mw3z-1-.jpg|A soldier holding the AK-47. AK47 reload MW3.png|Reloading the AK-47. AK47 ACOG MW3.png|The AK47 equipped with an ACOG. AK47-1.png|Drawing the AK-47. File:AK47 MW3 CAC.png|The AK-47 in Create-A-Class. AK47Pickup icon.png|AK-47's pickup icon. 47hip.png|The AK-47 with a Grenade Launcher and ACOG. Note the new camouflage scheme. 47hipaimed.png|Aiming down the sights with the ACOG Scope. Note the GP-25 leaf sight SpetznasMW3France.png|A AK-47 being held by a soldier. Note the Holographic Sight. AK47bling MW3.png|The AK-47 with silencer and ACOG scope. MW3-AK47.png|The AK47 with an ACOG scope as it appears in Modern Warfare 3. MW3-AK-2.jpg|Reloading the AK-47 Trivia General *The AK-47, along with the Dragunov, RPG-7 and M1911, are the only weapons to be featured in all console versions of non-WWII games. *The AK-47 and RPG-7, however, are the only ones featured in Multiplayer for all non-WWII games, as the Dragunov appears only in the Campaign and Spec Ops modes of ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *An instruction manual poster of the AKM, an upgrade of AK-47, can be seen in various campaign levels in Russia and in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map Killhouse. *If a player swaps out their USP.45 for any of the following weapons in "All Ghillied Up": G36C, P90SD, FIM-92 Stinger, RPG-7, and brings it into "One Shot, One Kill", the AK-47 will replace that weapon. *The AK-47 is one of the only weapons that is more accurate in multiplayer that it is in singleplayer. *The AK-47 shares the same firing sound as the M249 SAW in first person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 appears in almost every campaign mission with the exception of "No Russian", "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame". * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is called "AK-47 Grenadier," rather than "AK-47 w/ Grenade Launcher." *Without any attachments added, it does not have any idle sway when aiming down the sights, but if an attachment is added, it has a small amount of sway. *An unusable leaf sight is added to the AK-47 when the GP-25 is equipped. This is the only weapon where leaf sights are added. *The serial number of the gun is 122874. *In the map Salvage inside one of the buildings there is a poster showing assembly of an AKM. *The AK-47 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''sports the same pick-up icon as the one from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In multiplayer, when the AK-47 has certain attachments, such as FMJ, the sound when the player knifes sounds different. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The colored AK-47 pickup icon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is the first pickup icon in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be seen that is colored. It was later changed to no colors in the GamesCom "WMD" trailer. It is then colored and enhanced in the October GTTV single player trailer of the game. The pickup icon is now enhanced but no color in the finalized version of the game. *The Extended Mags for the AK-47 has the same appearance as the RPK's normal magazine. This also applies to the AK74u. *The AK-47's serial number is 20923. *Sometimes in Campaign, an AK-47 can be found with most of the available attachments on it. However, it cannot be picked up. *The AK-47, Commando, M16, FN FAL and the Galil all sound the same when suppressed. *The AK-47 and AK-74u have the same reloading sound and animation. The AK-47's animations are slower, however. *The AK-47 has a small star engraved on the back of it. *Unlike in previous installments, the AK-47 with the Grenade Launcher does not gain a leaf sight. *The AK-47 'DOES '''appear in Zombies, but only through modding. It does not make any sound when firing (confirmed on Xbox 360). It cannot be Pack-a-Punched, but the Pack-a-Punched version, known as the "Red Mist" can be received through the "give all" command. It has an attached Flamethrower. *The AK-47 used briefly at the beginning of Victor Charlie somehow has 80 rounds in a single magazine and has a different firing sound. Call of Duty: Black Ops DS *The AK-47 uses the M203 grenade launcher, instead of the standard GP-25, presumably to save space. This is the second time this has been seen, first in ''Modern Warfare 2's Special Ops loading screen. The AK-47 with M203, however doesn't have the barrel: this is easily seen when comparing it to the M16A1 with the M203, and was probably done so that it resembled the GP-25. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * The AK-47's serial number is 25022183. Video Video:Black Ops Zombies Ak-47 Gameplay Gameplay of the AK-47 in Zombies. References es:AK-47 ru:АК-47I Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons